Truth Be Told (Hunkai ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Sekarang biarkan aku berbicara. Biarkan aku bercerita tentang kita yang tak pernah diketahui banyak orang. Biarkan aku berbagi, biarkan aku terlepas dari kenangan pahit ini. (Kai Uke, With Shixun n Sehun)
1. Chapter 1

Truth Be Told

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/ Hurt Comfort

Shixun x Kai (Broken)

Slight

Sehun x Kai

Shixun x Baekhyun

Warning : BL, Sad Ending, OOC, AU, Crack Pair, Typos, No bash

Saran : Baca FF ini sambil dengarkan lagu This Love - Davichi...

All Chara are not belong to me

Summary :

Sekarang biarkan aku berbicara. Biarkan aku bercerita tentang kita yang tak pernah diketahui banyak orang. Biarkan aku berbagi, biarkan aku terlepas dari kenangan pahit ini.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak orang tahu siapa Kim Jongin.

Selain sifatnya yang tertutup dan tak banyak kalimat yang keluar dari bibir plumnya.

Semua rekan kerjanya selalu menilai jika ia adalah orang yang introvert, pekerja keras, dan disukai oleh atasan tampannya yang bernama Shim Changmin.

Jongin hanyalah Jongin. 27 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini dan sudah lumayan banyak ia merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

Seperti bekerja sambil kuliah, dihina oleh para tetangga karena ibunya yang menikah lagi dengan orang kaya. Tetapi Jongin tak peduli. Lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Menutup telinga dan berpura-pura menikmati kehidupannya.

"Kim Jongin"

Seseorang menyerukan namanya. Jongin menoleh ditengah-tengah keramaian pesta reuni Sekolah Menengah Atas ternama di kota mereka.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah senyum ramah seorang namja di hadapannya.

"Oh"

Namja itu terus tersenyum. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi. Garis rahangnya tegas, namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan ramah di wajahnya.

"Wu Sehun. Apa kau ingat aku?"

Wu Sehun, salah satu teman sekelasnya di kelas dua. Dia tumbuh lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Ya, aku ingat" sahutnya.

Sehun merangkul Jongin, membawanya menuju salah satu meja kosong dan duduk di sana.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang" Sehun berkata.

"Jongdae memaksaku untuk datang kemari"

"Sudah seharusnya kau hadir ke acara reuni ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang terlihat" disertai senyuman tipis yang membuat Wu Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Jongin memang terkenal kalem dan jarang sekali berbicara sejak SMA.

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun akan menjadi orang yang sedikit bicara hari ini. Makanya ia memanggil Jongin dan mengajaknya kemari untuk berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai dirinya, yang menurut teman-teman seangkatan paling susah diketahui bagaimana kabarnya.

Wu Sehun tetap menjadi orang yang menyenangkan dengan menceritakan tugasnya selama ia di air force. Dengan bangga ia berkata jika menyukai dunia militer dan berbagai macam persenjataan yang menurutnya adalah hal paling keren sejak ia kecil.

Meski begitu, ayahnya tak pernah merasa bangga. 'pembelot' kalau kata ayahnya. Tapi bukan berarti Yifan (ayahnya) melarang Sehun untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Malahan ia bersedia menyekolahkan Sehun sampai ia lulus sekolah penerbangan di Miami.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ku dengar kau sukses dengan banyak karya design-mu belakangan ini"

"Itu terlalu berlebihan" Jongin menyahut. "Aku tidak sehebat itu kok"

Jongin si designer interior akan berkata merendah seperti itu ketika beberapa orang memujinya. Tapi biar bagaimana pun juga memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Jangan merendah Kim Jongin" Sehun berkata. "Kau memang hebat dengan karya-karyamu itu"

Bibirnya bergumam 'Thx'. Tapi jantungnya tetap berdegup cepat. Bukan karena ia jatuh cinta, tapi karena ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan sosok di hadapannya itu.

Mengingatkan dirinya pada masa lalu yang sama sekali tak ingin ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Sehun"

Kedua orang itu menoleh. Ah, itu Kyungsoo. Dulu Jongin pernah mendengar jika Kyungsoo dan Sehun berkencan saat kelas tiga. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena nyatanya Kyungsoo malah lebih memilih Park Chanyeol. Anak IPS yang terkenal dengan tingkah idiotnya satu angkatan.

"Oh hey, Kyungsoo" sahutnya.

Kyungsoo mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang menganggur. Tak lupa menyapa Kim Jongin dan menyalaminya. Mereka mulai hanyut dalam pembicaraan masa lalu. Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo dan Sehun saja.

Sementara Jongin lebih banyak mendengar dan sesekali menanggapi.

Sampai bibir heartshape Kyungsoo berkata seperti :

"Aku tadi melihat Shixun dengan orang lain. Apa itu calon istrinya?"

Seolah waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Jongin tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Menimpalinya saja juga tidak.

Sehun menjawab iya. Diam-diam ia melirik Jongin. Matanya seolah bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'. Yang hanya disambut tatapan Jongin yang sulit sekali ia artikan.

"Sehun"

Suara berat dan dingin memanggil nama Sehun.

Tubuh Kim Jongin menegang saat mendengar suara yang nyaris tak berubah setelah sekian lama absen dari pendengarannya.

 **'Dekap aku, Kim Jongin. Berikan aku satu ciuman di bibir. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu'**

Tepat di belakang tubuhnya berdiri seorang namja bertubuh jangkung bersama seseorang bertubuh mungil yang mungkin saja tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kyungsoo.

"Itu dia" Kata Kyungsoo. "Wah, apa itu calon istrimu, Xun? Dia cantik"

Jongin mengepalkan satu tangannya. Memori dimana namja itu bersumpah di hadapannya berputar dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

Jongin benci sekali jika harus menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Maka yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menoleh dan memberikan satu senyuman ke arah Wu Shixun.

Senyum yang membuat Wu Shixun terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Mengapa hanya diam? Mari duduk! Kalian bisa lelah nanti" Sehun menggeret dua kursi. Mempersilahkan orang yang mirip dengannya itu duduk bersama calon istrinya itu.

Kyungsoo terus menggoda Shixun yang akan segera menikah. Membuat calon istri kembaran Wu Sehun itu malu-malu. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat cantik. Dan Jongin yang melihat itu tidak akan bisa berbohong jika calon istri Shixun sangat sempurna dan tak sebanding dengan dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah cucu pengusaha kaya raya yang begitu beruntung bisa mempersunting penerus usaha keluarga Wu itu.

Mereka terus berbicara. Kecuali Jongin dan Shixun. Keduanya hanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada keinginan untuk ikut berbincang-bincang.

Diam-diam Jongin melirik Shixun.

'Shixun looks better than ever'

...

Pesta sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Beberapa tamu undangan juga sudah bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Ada yang naik mobil, taxi, maupun jemputan.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. ayah tirinya tidak bisa menjemputnya karena harus mengantar ibunya ke Ulsan. Sementara Jongin tidak pernah diizinkan untuk mengemudi mobil seorang diri setelah nyaris kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Itu tadi taxi terakhir, tuan" kata seorang petugas keamanan.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Dia ingin segera pulang, tetapi harus tertunda dan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu harus pulang naik apa. Sementara bus malam terakhir pun juga sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tahu begini caranya, Jongin tak akan menolak ajakan pulag bersama Jongdae dan suaminya yang seorang dokter itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sebuah mobil berhenti, dan nampak wajah tampan Wu Sehun saat kaca mobil itu terbuka. Well, itu memang Wu Sehun dengan mobil mewahnya yang mungkin saja hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilikinya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mencari taxi saja di jalanan sana"

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya" sahutnya. Seolah melarang Jongin untuk melakukan hal membahayakan yang akan dilakukan Jongin di malam hari.

"Wae?"

Dengan senyum tampannya ia berkata. "Karena aku bersedia jadi supir taxi untukmu malam ini"

"Jangan bercanda"

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Selama di Miami tak ada kalimat candaan yang pernah terlontar dari mulutku"

'Terserah' pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

.

* Flashback On*

"Kita putus saja" Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung itu berkata tanpa ekpresi yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"P..putus?"

Namja itu mengangguk, ia berbalik setelah berkata pada Kim Jongin untuk segera melupakan apapun yang pernah mereka lalui selama satu bulan itu.

"Aku hanya tak bisa melakukan pertaruhan bodoh itu, Kim Jongin" Shixun berkata, sebelum pada akhirnya benar-benar melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kim Jongin seorang diri.

Pertaruhan? Pertaruhan apa yang dimaksud bibir tipis itu?

Jongin berlari mengejar Wu Shixun dan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Namja dengan tinggi 186cm itu berhenti melangkah. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, seolah meminta Jongin untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Pertaruhan apa?"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kim Jongin!" serunya.

"Aku tak mengerti" Jongin berkata.

Shixun menghempas kasar tangan Jongin. "Lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita"

Bagaimana Jongin sanggup melakukan itu? Ketika Shixun lah namja pertama yang menyentuhnya, mengajarkan pentingnya kebersamaan cinta, dan membuatnya percaya jika cinta itu memang benar ada. Hal yang tak lagi ia percayai sejak ayahnya pergi meninggalkan rumah hanya demi wanita lain.

"Shixun"

Shixun berhenti melangkah.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan rasa sesak di dada. "Gomawo" ucapnya, tanpa ia sadari bulir airmata menitik di matanya yang sendu itu.

Tanpa menoleh lagi Shixun kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Kim Jongin dalam kesendirian. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia harus ditinggalkan oleh namja yang ia kasihi setelah ayahnya.

*Flashback OFF*

.

.

"Jongin"

Jongin menoleh, seakan tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya dengan si kembar nomor satu itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

Sehun memang tampan diusia belasan. Dan kini wajah itu semakin terlihat tampan diusia 27 tahunan. Usia yang cukup untuk membina rumah tangga sebenarnya.

"Aku ingat jika kau adalah anak pendiam di kelas" kata Sehun.

Namja itu terus berceloteh tentang persamaan Jongin dengan kakak kembarnya yang pendiam dan terlalu serius menjalani kehidupan.

"Oh...Tidak adakah orang yang seperti aku? Menikmati hidup ini seolah tak ada hari esok" Oh Sehun berkata dengan nada jenaka. "Jangan terlalu serius, Jongin! Kau bisa cepat mati nanti"

"It just my face, Sehunah" sahut Jongin. Ia berusaha menanggapi ucapan jenaka Sehun tak kalah jenakanya.

'Mereka kembar, Mereka punya wajah yang identik. Namun mereka berbeda, Shixun sedikit lebih tinggi, dan Sehun lebih terbuka pada orang lain dibanding Shixun' Begitulah kata orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Namun ada kalanya beberapa tak bisa membedakan. Yang mana Shixun dan yang mana Sehun. Suara mereka pun juga terdengar mirip, hanya jika kalian peka kalian akan menemukan sedikit berbeda. Suara Shixun sedikit lebih berat dibanding Sehun. Suara Sehun yang berat, namun begitu lembut dan hangat saat ia berbicara. Dan tak jarang banyak yeoja yang menyukai bagaimana Wu Sehun memperlakukan mereka dan hanya untuk bertanya 'Apa aku boleh pinjam Buku Pr-mu?'

Tapi Jongin bisa!

Jongin bisa membedakan yang mana Shixun yang mana Sehun tanpa harus melihat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Sekalipun keduanya memakai pakaian yang sama, maka semuanya tak akan luput bagi seorang Kim Jongin untuk bisa membedakannya.

Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan orang yang pernah ia cintai, sekalipun orang itu melupakan dirinya.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat terakhir kali kita bicara" namja dengan tinggi 184cm itu berkata.

Jongin menoleh. Keheningan cukup lama terjadi diantara mereka.

"Apa kau masih ingat?"

Ya...

Jongin masih mengingatnya. Wu Sehun datang padanya dengan tatapan tajam dan memperlihatkan foto dirinya dan Wu Shixun sedang berciuman di bukit belakang sekolah mereka.

'Jangan lagi mendekati kakakku, Kim Jongin'

"Seharusnya aku tidak menghakimi dirimu seperti itu" Ujar Wu Sehun, perlahan. "Meski pada akhirnya itu semua bukanlah kesalahan dirimu"

Jongin hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun berbicara. Bibirnya terus merutuki kebodohannya di masa lalu. Rasanya ia ingin mengulangi waktu, dimana ia membela Kim Jongin. Bukan malah ikut membenci Jongin yang kala itu menjadi bulan-bulanan satu sekolah hanya karena foto kissingnya beredar di sekolah.

Para guru pun juga sepertinya ikut menghakimi dirinya. Apalagi saat tahu Jongin hanya anak seorang single parent dan bukan salah satu penyokong dana terbesar di sekolah itu.

Meski berita itu pada akhirnya mereda di tahun kedua mereka sekolah. Hal itu pasti masih sangat membekas di hati Kim Jongin.

Apalagi saat gossip ibu Kim Jongin menikahi seorang duda kaya raya. Para guru pun mencoba mencari perhatian Kim Jongin dengan segala pembelaan terhadapnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Kim Jongin yang dulu selalu tersenyum, berubah drastis dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan menjadi sosok tertutup dan menarik diri dari lingkungannya.

"Wu Sehun" Jongin menyebut nama Sehun. Membuat namja itu berhenti bicara dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan" ia berkata. "Tapi mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, aku akan memaafkan siapapun orang-orang yang mencoba meminta maaf padaku"

"Lagipula mereka pun juga tidak mengingat apapun mengenai kejadian itu" Kata Jongin. "Bahkan mereka tidak menatapku dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi seperti 'Kim Jongin si jalang yang pernah tidur dengan anak penyokong dana terbesar di YEOLHAN'"

Ya, tak ada lagi yang harus disalahkan saat ini. Jongin pikir, dulu ia dan Shixun masih terlalu muda. Dan masih belum bisa mengontrol diri satu sama lain.

"Seharusnya aku membenci kakakku yang telah merusak dirimu, Jongin"

 **Dia tidak pernah merusakku, Wu Sehun. Malahan aku yang bersedia memberikan diriku padanya. Karena dia yang menyadarkan ku apa artinya kebersamaan. Membuatku percaya jika cinta itu bukan hanya indah, namun juga rasa sakit di waktu yang sama.**

"Meninggalkan dirimu dengan luka sebesar itu" ia berkata. "Andai aku tidak terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf. Kau tidak akan larut dalam rasa sakit seorang diri"

Jongin tertawa pelan. Apa Sehun sedang mengasihaninya sekarang? Sehun, Jongin bukan pihak yang harus dikasihani saat ini. Dia seorang designer ternama, dia sukses, dan orangtuanya punya harta yang cukup banyak untuk menikmati liburan yang epik kalau kau mau tahu.

.

.

.

*Flashback On*

"Aku sudah berhasil tidur dengannya" Wu Shixun berkata. "Sekarang berikan hadiahku"

Kim Wonho bertepuk tangan. Memuji betapa hebatnya Wu Shixun yang terlalu berani mempermainkan hati seseorang seperti Jongin. Bahkan ia berhasil meniduri namja kutu buku itu di bukit sekolah.

"Fantastis sekali" puji Jung Daehyun. "Kau mempermainkan orang lain hanya demi video game ini? Astaga, Wu Shixun...Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut kecewa ayahmu yang kaya itu"

Wu Shixun dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi menatap ketiga temannya. Daehyun, Wonho, dan Zitao.

Huang Zitao menepuk pelan bahu Shixun dan berkata. "Karma has no deadline, bro"

Shixun terlalu bosan dengan mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan dengan begitu mudah. Maka yang ia lakukan saat ini memang sangat menantang dan nyaris membuat ibu dan ayahnya bercerai.

"Tapi foto kalian itu. Apa kau tidak menyesal, Xun?" Tanya Wonho.

"Menyesal bukan gaya Wu Shixun kan" sahut Daehyun.

Ketiganya tertawa. Tanpa pernah tahu jika ada hati yang terluka setelah mendengar perbincangan itu.

Kim Jongin di balik dinding terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Marah, sedih, sakit hati, semua ia rasakan seorang diri. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika orang yang ia cintai telah mempermainkan dirinya begitu keji.

*Flashback Off

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu terlewati. Paska pertemuan itu, Jongin jadi sering sekali bertemu dengan Wu Sehun.

Namja itu sering membuat Jongin bingung dengan tingkahnya. Seperti mengajaknya bepergian di malam weekend. Atau mampir ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengobrol dengan ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha dan pensiunan angkatan udara itu.

Mereka akan terus membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak Jongin mengerti, dan tak berniat pula Jongin untuk mengerti.

Ibunya bilang Sehun adalah namja yang baik. Sehun selalu bersedia menjemput Seungkwan di sekolahnya. Seungkwan adalah adik tiri Jongin yang lahir dari pernikahan ibunya dengan ayah tiri Jongin.

Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang? Mengapa Sehun datang ke dalam hidupnya disaat Jongin sudah mulai terbiasa hidup seorang diri tanpa sosok kekasih di hidupnya.

...

Malam itu Ibunya terbangun saat mendengar suara isakan-isakan kecil di balkon rumah.

Yeoja itu melangkah dan mendapati anak tertuanya tengah duduk di pojokan sambil menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya yang sengaja ditekuk.

"Jongin"

Kim Jongin tahu itu adalah suara ibunya. Suara lembut yang Jongin sukai sejak ia masih sangat kecil itu menyiratkan nada kekhawatiran.

Nyonya Kim tahu jika Jongin adalah tipe orang yang berusaha tegar di luar. Menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya agar dunia tahu jika ia baik-baik saja. Sehingga tak ada satu pun yang menyadari jika orang kuat sepertinya hanya sosok rapuh yang butuh dekapan erat agar ia tetap berdiri menatap dunia.

Sejak kecil Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seorang diri. Jadi jika ditanya yang mana yang sakit, dia tidak akan mau mengatakannya dengan jujur. Malahan ia akan tersenyum seolah ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi kini yang ada dihadapan nyonya Kim bukanlah putranya yang kuat. Melainkan sosok rapuh dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi berisinya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah" nyonya Kim berkata, seraya mendekap tubuh itu dalam dekapan hangat seorang ibu. "Jika kau ingin berkata-kata, maka keluarkan saja semuanya. Jangan menahannya sendirian, kau punya ibu. Kau tidak pernah sendiri"

Maka yang ia katakan pada ibunya adalah kerisauan hatinya tentang masa lalunya dan sosok Wu Sehun yang datang ke dalam hidupnya. Hanya akan membuatnya semakin bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Nyonya Kim tidak akan bertanya tentang masa lalu yang dimaksud anaknya. Tapi ia tahu jika masa lalu itu adalah masa lalu dimana Jongin masih berhubungan dengan seorang namja bernama Shixun. Namja yang telah merusak hati anaknya, menyentuh anaknya penuh nafsu, dan meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri dalam rasa sakit dan hinaan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Andai semua orang tahu, jika alasan Nyonya Kim menerima lamaran seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya untuk anak semata wayangnya. Dengan harta kekayaan suami barunya itu maka ia berpikir Kim Jongin, anak kesayangannya itu tidak lagi dipandang hina oleh lingkungan sekolahnya.

Jonginnya tak boleh terluka..

Jonginnya tak boleh terhina..

Begitulah pemikiran seorang Kim Yesung selama ini...Seorang ibu yang terlalu menyayangi anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam begitu cerah malam ini. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas sana.

Langit musim panas adalah langit malam yang paling Sehun sukai diantara langit-langit malam 3 musim lainnya.

Disampingnya Kim Jongin hanya terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sehun"

Akhirnya bibir plum itu mengeluarkan suara. Memanggilnya dengan nada yang tak pernah terpikirkan jika pada akhirnya ia akan menyukai suara itu.

"Hm?"

Menoleh dan mendapati maniks almond itu tengah menatapnya.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan yang Jongin katakan membuat alisnya bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau tahu jelas maksudku" dia berkata.

Angin musim panas berhembus menerpa lembut wajahnya. Jongin menutup kedua matanya, meresapi sejuk yang menerpanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan yang ada sangkut pautnya denganku?"

Tidak ada alasan untuk memiliki prasangka sepicik itu. Jongin tahu, tapi ia hanya tidak mau terluka untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti yang pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Shixun.

Sehun terdiam, dalam hati ia berpikir. Akankah Jongin membencinya jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Mengingat Jongin yang sangat benci dikasihani.

Sehun berdehem sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. "Awalnya aku kasihan padamu"

Jongin menahan amarahnya. Ia ingin memukul Sehun. Tapi ia tahan, ia harus mendengar semua yang akan Sehun ucapkan padanya.

"Meski kenyataannya baru kali itu kita berbicara begitu dekat. Aku merasa jika ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang mengatakan jika kau tak boleh terluka lagi"

"Aku" Jongin ia berkata jika ia tidak terluka. Tapi ia ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu ia menangis dalam dekapan ibunya jika nyatanya ia masih terluka meski kejadian itu sudah nyaris 11 tahun berlalu.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tak ku lakukan di masa lalu" Sehun berkata. "Aku ingin kau bangkit dari masa lalu dan menyambut masa depan dengan kebahagian dan cinta di hatimu"

Ketulusan yang Jongin rasakan saat Sehun berkata. Tatapan kebencian yang dulu pernah Sehun perlihatkan ke arahnya berganti menjadi tatapan tulus yang Jongin tahu apa artinta.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk. Jongin pasti membenci keberadaannya sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Wu Sehun" Jongin berucap tulus.

"Jongin dengar" Sehun meminta. Menyentuh bahu Jongin dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Meski kakakku yang telah melukaimu. Tetapi aku merasa sangat brengsek saat berada di hadapanmu" ujarnya.

"Mungkin itulah yang membuatku menjauhimu dulu"

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tepat di mata.

Bagi Sehun, tak ada dokter hebat tanpa seorang pasien hebat yang memiliki kemauan untuk sembuh.

Sehun ingin Jongin bangkit dari masa lalunya. Sehun ingin membantu Jongin, meski Sehun tak bisa membantu Jongin melupakan masa lalunya bersama Shixun.

Sehun hanya tak mau Jongin terluka lagi. Maka dari itu ia terus berada di dekat Jongin. Mencoba mengetuk pintu hati Jongin yang terlanjur terkunci rapat paska kejadian itu.

Namun Jongin berkata jika bukan hari ini harusnya hatinya sembuh. Bukan berarti pula Jongin tak mau sembuh. Ia hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk hatinya.

Benar...Selamanya tidak akan ada dokter hebat di dunia ini. Yang ada hanya pasien hebat yang mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya dengan kemauan untuk sembuh kembali. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Sehun tak akan memaksa, namun ia berjanji jika ia akan terus berada di dekat Jongin. Kapan pun Jongin meminta pertolongan, dia akan menjadi yang paling pertama menolongnya.

Tolong jangan berikan banyak pertanyaan. Karena Jongin sendiri pun juga punya banyak pertanyaan yang hingga saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang mampu memberikan jawabannya.

.

.

.

End For This Chapter..

.

.

.

A/n :

Hey..I know this is an absurd. There's too much i have to say but I cant. Minna, please dont asked me about plot. Aku gatau harus jelasinnya seperti apa. Ide ini mengalir begitu aja saat aku stuck di ide-ide untuk nerusin ff yang lain. Anggap ini curahan hati seorang mantan yang tersakiti. Dan seseorang yang mencoba untuk membantunya bangkit. Tapi sayangnya hati sudah terlanjur tertutup dan benteng begitu kokoh berdiri..eaaaa..Jangan tanya juga untuk Endingnya. Karena aku pengen sedikit buat ending rasional aja sih ya. Kalau org yang kita cintai pada akhirnya pun juga akan menjadi milik orang lain. Ending yang gak akan pernah kamu semua harapkan dari semua ending ff-ff ku. Mianhe:( Khusus chapter satu itu jongin's side. Dan untuk besok itu Shixun's side. So, gimana? Mau di lanjut? Gak lama kok yah..Paling cuma sampe 3 chapter.


	2. I Asked You To Not Cry

I asked you to not cry

.

.

.

Shixun tahu jika tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Bertemu mantan kekasihnya, atau Tunangannya yang mulai mempermasalahkan waktu mereka yang kian menipis, atau malah tingkah adik kembarnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemui mantan kekasihnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia selalu bertanya bagaimana kabar orang itu. jadi apa sekarang dia?

Beberapa teman SMU yang masih cukup dekat dengannya bilang jika sekarang Kim Jongin berhasil meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang desainer interior berkat kegigihannya selama ini.

Tetapi sayangnya bukan itu yang ingin Shixun ketahui. Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam hatinya tentang Kim Jongin, dan pastinya hanya dirinya sajalah yang boleh tahu.

'Kim Jongin datang ke pesta ini. Kau tak mau menemuinya, Xun?'

Andai Xi Luhan tidak memberi usul untuk menemui Kim Jongin. Pasti Shixun tak perlu merasa gelisah sampai saat ini.

Namun semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Xi Luhan. Suami dari Kim Minseok itu hanya memberikan usul kan? Toh yang melakukannya juga dirinya sendiri.

"Kau darimana saja? Baekhyun terus mencarimu tadi siang" Wu Sehun, adik kembarnya bertanya.

Namja yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya itu nampak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan sebuah novel di tangan.

Romansa percintaan, eh? hiperbolis sekali, pikirnya.

Shixun hanya mendengus, membuat Sehun menggeleng pelan. Haruskah ada satu hati lagi yang tersakiti?

"Oi, Shixun!" Seru Sehun.

Sang kakak yang baru saja menaiki anak tangga menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Rambut blonde-nya terlihat berantakan, dan itu membuat Sehun yakin jika Shixun baru saja mengalami hal kurang mengenakan hari ini.

"Jangan lupa hubungi Baekhyun! Kau membuatnya cemas"

Shixun menarik napas pelan.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sang kakak menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menelponnya nanti" sahut Shixun.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk, Xun! Kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Hm"

.

.

.

Shixun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya dalam hitungan detik.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Pertanda jika ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Ia mencoba memutar masa lalu. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Kim Jongin, tanpa Baekhyun diantara mereka.

Begitu Indah...

Begitu Manis...

Dan sulit terlupakan...

Shixun tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana namja itu tersenyum.

'Aku mencintaimu, Shixun'

'Hm'

'Hm apa? Jangan ambigu'

'Aku tahu. Jangan katakan itu lagi! Katakan yang lain'

'I love you?'

'Sama saja, bodoh'

Jongin yang terkekeh dengan eyesmile-nya yang menawan. Membuat Shixun tersenyum dalam kesunyian.

Hari demi hari tak pernah terlewati untuk merasakan penyesalan.

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia begitu tega mempermainkan ketulusan manusia polos seperti Kim Jongin?

Shixun tertawa sangau. Lebih tepatnya menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Kata maaf sekalipun tak akan pernah cukup. Jongin sudah terlanjur terluka dengan semua yang ia perbuat pada namja manis itu.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Well, Karma has no deadline, Has no menu, and has no option. Shixun merasakan itu sekarang. Rasa penyesalan yang begitu mendalam mulai menggerogoti hatinya pelan-pelan.

Tratataaa~

Ponselnya berdering. Nama Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama ia lihat di layar touch screen itu.

"Hallo"

'...'

"Aku tahu..Aku minta maaf. Kau tak perlu cemas"

Shixun beranjak dari ranjang. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi belajarnya sambil mengetuk pelan meja belajar itu dengan telunjuknya.

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru yang nyaris terlupakan selama bertahun-tahun ia lulus SMU.

"Ya..Aku juga" ucap Shixun, mengakhiri sambungannya.

Ia meletakan ponselnya begitu saja. Tangannya yang putih terulur dan mengambil kotak beludru itu. Membukanya perlahan dan menatapi sebuah benda di dalamnya.

Kalung liontin dengan bandul kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat sehelai daun semanggi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hadiah pertama yang pernah Jongin berikan di hari ulang tahunnya.

4 leaves clover...

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Shixun tengah menikmati makan malamnya bersama keluarga tercintanya.

Ada ayah, ibu, Nenek Wu, dan adik bungsunya yang masih berusia 15 tahunan.

Mark (adik bungsunya) merengek pada ayah mereka untuk dibelikan komputer baru.

Sebagai anak paling bungsu, tak heran jika Mark akan mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan dari sang ayah dengan begitu mudah.

Ibunya bilang jangan terlalu memanjakan anak itu. Tetapi ayahnya yang kini telah menduduki usia 55 tahun itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata jika ia sudah terlalu tua untuk memiliki seorang anak lagi.

Sepertinya ayahnya hanya mencoba menebus rasa penyesalannya yang pernah menelantarkan dirinya dan saudara kembarnya itu saat muda dulu.

"Hallo"

Mereka menoleh, Kecuali Shixun. Namja itu lebih memilih fokus menikmati makanannya dibandingkan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Oh..Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" Junmyeon (ibunya) menyambut kepulangan adik keduanya itu dengan senyuman.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati meja makan ketika sang ibu memintanya untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka.

Nenek Wu mulai bertingkah menyebalkan. Seperti menanyai Sehun tentang pasangan yang tak kunjung jua ia perkenalkan pada keluarganya.

Untung saja Sehun bukan Shixun. Andai Shixun berada di posisi Sehun. Pasti namja itu akan memasang tampang bad mood dan mendiamkan anggota keluarganya. Jurus ngambek yang cukup klise.

"Secepatnya" kata Sehun, mantap.

Ibu menatap putra keduanya itu dengan tatapan bahagia. Tak lama lagi kedua putra tertuanya akan segera memiliki pasangan, dan hidup berkeluarga.

"Apa dia berasal dari keluarga pengusaha?" Tanya sang ayah.

Sehun terdiam, Sementara Shixun hanya berdehem pelan. Ia paling tidak suka saat ayahnya mempertanyakan silsilah keluarga calon pasangan mereka.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Sehun berkata, "Sepertinya tidak"

Wu Yifan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kalau ia bukan anak pengusaha kenapa?" Nenek Wu bertanya. Meski sudah berumur wajahnya masih memperlihatkan gurat-gurat cantiknya di masa muda.

Sehun yang duduk di samping neneknya pun memeluk tubuh renta itu. "Aaaaa nenek, aku sangat menyayangimu, nek"

Nenek Wu terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk pipi Sehun dan meminta cucu keduanya itu untuk segera mempertemukan calon istri Sehun padanya.

Sementara ibunya yang cantik itu pun ikut terkekeh. Sehun memang paling pintar kalau urusan mengambil hati seseorang. Dibandingkan dengan Shixun, mertuanya itu jauh lebih dekat dengan putra keduanya.

.

.

"Aku tahu orang yang kau maksud"

Sehun yang tengah bersantai di atas ranjangnya menoleh.

Kakak kembarnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Syukurlah. Kau memang kakak terbaik yang pernah ku miliki"

Shixun mendengus pelan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

Sang adik menoleh. Ia meletalan buku bacaannya itu di atas bantal. "Sesuatu yang biasa kau sebut cinta"

Shixun tertawa sangau. "Tau apa kau tentang cinta?"

Wu Sehun mengulas senyum tipis. "Kata yang sederhana namun tak bisa kau ungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang pernah ada di dunia ini"

Shixun terdiam. alis pualamnya bertaut. Apakah Jongin tahu mengenai hal ini? Kira-kira bagaimana ekpresi ayahnya saat tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan jika ayah dan ibu sangat membenci Jongin" Shixun berkata.

Sang adik menganggukan kepala. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa hari dimana ibunya melabrak seorang siswa manis. Mengatai dirinya anak pelacur dan meminta Kim Jongin untuk segera menjauhi Shixun.

Padahal nyatanya Shixun-lah yang melukai Jongin. merusak hatinya, merusak pula tubuhnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan Shixun pada kulita tan nan lembut itu.

"Ibu dan ayah hanya tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya" Sehun berkata.

"Seolah kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana ceritanya, Hun"

Lantas Sehun tertawa menanggapinya. Oh...Ada satu yang tidak Shixun ketahui. Betapa cerdiknya seorang Wu Sehun.

"Kau menidurinya hanya demi pertaruhan? Atau Jongin yang menggodamu dengan tubuh moleknya?"

Shixun nampak terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi ibu lebih percaya opsi yang kedua. meski pada kenyataannya bukan begitu yang terjadi"

Wu Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Ibunya menatap Kim Jongin. Penuh prasangka dan kebencian di mata itu.

"Semua sudah terjadi, Xun" Ia berkata, seraya beranjak dari posisinya. "Dia terluka sekarang"

Shixun semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Oh...Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tertutupnya dia paska kejadian itu"

Bukannya tidak tahu. Shixun sangat tahu. Tak pernah sehari pun Shixun berhenti menatap seorang Kim Jongin kala itu. Matanya selalu menangkap bagaimana Kim Jongin bertingkah. Bahkan ia masih sangat ingat siapa-siapa saja yang selalu menatap penuh intimidasi padanya waktu SMA.

Shixun tidak tahu?

Dia hanya mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Walau kenyataannya dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu memperhatikan Kim Jongin dalam kesunyiannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah hari ini. Secerah senyuman Baekhyun yang mengundang Shixun untuk tersenyum pula.

"Aku bawa ini untukmu" Namja berparas cantik itu meletakan kotak bekal di atas meja.

Baekhyun jadi sering mengantarkan bekal makan siang sejak Shixun jatuh sakit 2 tahun yang lalu.

asam lambung kata dokter. Shixun memang orang yang pantang istirahat sebelum pekerjaannya usai. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya kelelahan dan harus beristirahat selama 20 hari di rumahnya. Hal yang dibenci Shixun adalah diam di kamar dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Bekal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. dan berceloteh jika pagi ini ia sengaja membuat onigiri dan olahan seafood lainnya seperti oden dan cumi goreng tepung. Ia bahkan mengeluh jika ia nyaris menghancurkan dapurnya hanya karena ia bangun telat dan tidak mau membuat Shixun menunggu terlalu lama.

Shixun berucap terimakasih. Namja ini sangat mencintai dirinya. Dan Shixun juga tahu hal itu. Baekhyun begitu tulus memberikan kasih sayang, perhatian, dan cinta untuknya. Maka tak heran jika Shixun merasa sangat bersalah sekali akhir-akhir ini. Bilamana ia selalu memikirkan seorang Kim Jongin sejak pertemuan mereka di Reuni sekolah.

"Shixun, mengapa melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Namja tampan itu buru-buru tersadar. Matanya hanya merasa familiar ketika membuka kotak bekal itu.

Onigiri panda yang manis. Serta tatanan yang cantik. Hanya akan mengingatkan Shixun pada kenangan lama.

Onigiri adalah makanan favorit Jongin.

Panda dan beruang adalah hewan kesukaan Jongin.

Oden dan cumi gurita adalah makanan yang selalu Jongin buatkan untuknya saat masih bersama.

'Kau ini childish sekali, Jongin'

'Biarkan saja, ini kan lucu'

'Kalau begini caranya, sayang-sayang kan untuk dimakan'

"Shixun?"

"Thx, kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku suka"

'Jongin' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, maka ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung tengah tersenyum di belakangnya.

Itu Jung Changmin, putra Tuan Jung Yunho dan mendiang istrinya Jung Hara. Ia adalah atasannya di kantor. Changmin juga sangat dihormati oleh semua karyawannya.

Pesonanya yang tampan, juga wibawanya tegas dan sangat perhatian pada para pekerjanya telah membawa nama seorang Jung Changmin sebagai seorang atasan terbaik dari yang paling baik menurut bawahannya.

"Oh, Direktur Jung" Jongin membungkuk hormat.

Hingga membuat Jung Changmin berdecak dan mengomentari keformalan Jongin terhadapnya.

Jongin selalu berdalih, jika sudah sepatutnya seorang bawahan selalu hormat pada atasannya.

"Ada apa dengan toner-nya?" Tanya Changmin, berbasa-basi.

Jongin memang sedang memegang toner dan hendak menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sudah pasti Changmin pun tahu hal itu.

Tetapi Changmin hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, menghapus segala rasa salah tingkahnya saat dihadapkan oleh namja manis seperti Jongin. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika wibawa seorang Changmin bisa jatuh begitu saja ketika ia berada dihadapan Kim Jongin.

Well, Changmin memang menaruh hati pada salah satu pegawainya itu.

"Aku ingin mengganti toner yang baru. Tapi sepertinya habis, Direktur Jung"

"Benarkah? Sudah diperiksa lagi?" Changmin membantu Jongin memeriksa toner di loker lainnya. Mungkin ada satu yang bagus dan bisa digunakan oleh namja manis ini.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin nanti aku akan pergi ke tempat percetakan saja kalau memang tak ada"

"Oh, Jangan!" Changmin berseru. "Kau bisa gunkanan printer di ruanganku"

Inilah yang membuat sebagian pekerja di sini Jealous padanya. Jongin memang selalu bisa membuat orang-orang tampan tertarik dalam pesonanya yang so deep inside.

Jongin hendak menolak. Namun ponselnya bergetar. Ia meminta waktu pada Changmin untuk memeriksa pesan baru di ponselnya itu.

Changmin mengangguk, matanya terus meneliti pegawai manisnya itu.

Sementara Jongin fokus dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sehun untuknya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pesannya seperti ini:

From : Wu Sehun

Temui aku di Caffe Latte sepulang nanti. Letaknya tak jauh dari tempatmu bekerja, Thx..

.

.

.

Jongin tak menyangka jika hari ini salah satu teman devisinya tidak masuk.

Dan itu artinya Jongin punya banyak pekerjaan dan harus dikerjakan olehnya seorang diri.

Ia tak bisa merutuk, meski nyatanya hatinya amat sangat jengkel dengan keadaan seperti itu. Entah temannya benar-benar sakit atau apa, ia pun juga tidak tahu.

Apalagi dia ada janji dengan Wu Sehun untuk pertemuan mereka pukul 6 sore tadi. Tapi nyatanya ia harus membuat namja itu menunggu 1 setengah jam lamanya hanya karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Ia menarik napas pelan ketika melihat sosok yang ia yakini Sehun tengah duduk sambil membaca koran. Mengapa ia bisa seyakin itu? Karena Sehun sudah memberitahukan dirinya dimana ia menunggu Jongin.

Meja nomor 62 atas nama Wu Sehun.

"Sehun, maaf aku telat. Ada sedikit trouble di kantor dan aku-" Ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika sosok itu menurunkan korannya.

Maniks bulatnya dipaksa melebar saat tahu siapa yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Hey"

Jongin hanya terus menatapnya. Meski kenyataannya orang itu benar-benar memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan orang dimaksud. Tentu saja Jongin masih bisa mengenali salah satu diantara mereka.

"Apa kau lapar? Atau haus? Aku sudah memesan raviolli dan segelas Strawberry milkshake untukmu"

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan gerakan kikuk.

Sehun terus berbicara. Tapi Jongin hanya diam. Bukan mengabaikan, hanya saja-Ah, ia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sehun memang orang yang suka berkomentar. Apa saja akan ia komentari. Seperti cuaca hari ini atau keadaan lalu lintas di jalanan sana.

Seorang pelayan meletakan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminta Jongin untuk segera menikmati makanannya.

Tapi Jongin hanya terdiam, tatapannya begitu sendu dan tidak bisa diungkapkan degan kata-kata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini, Wu Shixun?"

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya yang baru saja mengomentari Zuppa Soup kesukaannya di caffe ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Aku Sehun"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bukan"

Sehun tertawa, mencoba memecah suasana melankolis diantara mereka. "Shixun pirang dan rambutku hitam"

Brak

Jongin menggebrak meja dan berkata, "Tolong katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Shixun! Jangan membuatku kehilangan kesabaran"

Maka yang terjadi adalah rasa sesak dihatinya ketika melihat mata almond itu berkaca-kaca. Ingin ia menangis, tapi tak bisa. dan Shixun tak bisa untuk berdusta lagi dengan mengaku jika ia adalah Sehun, kembarannya yang saat ini tengah menggantikan dirinya berkencan dengan tunangannya.

"Kau masih mengenaliku"

"Sangat jelas"

Sehun tak tahu makanan atau minuman apa yang paling Jongin sukai. Tapi Shixun tahu.

Dan sebesar apapun usaha Shixun yang mencoba mengelabui Jongin dengan berpura-pura mengaku dirinya adalah Sehun percuma saja.

Mungkin orang-orang di luar sana akan terkecoh. Tapi Jongin tidak! Dia tahu dan bisa membedakan salah satu diantara mereka berdua dengan baik.

Hanya berada di dekat Shixun saja jantungnya berdetak cepat. nyeri teramat sangat nyeri yang akan ia rasakan.

"Mianhae"

Ucapan yang dulu tak pernah ia ucapkan pada seorang Kim Jongin itu akhirnya terlontar begitu saja. Meski ia tahu jika itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Mianhe, Kim Jongin. Mianhae"

Jongin menitikan air mata. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Shixun menyentuh tangannya dan berkata dengan linangan airmata.

Ia baru saja sukses membuat namja seangkuh Shixun menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan dan memaafkan untuk saat ini, Xun" ia berkata.

"Aku tahu kau terluka, Jongin. Aku selalu memperhatikan itu dari dulu"

Shixun menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan airmata menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Tapi kau tak menangis dan membuatku semakin merasa brengsek dengan keadaanmu itu"

"Aku bukan orang yang menjadikan kesedihan sebagai alasan. Kau juga harus tau itu, Wu Shixun"

Tangan putih itu terulur, menghapus airmata yang hendak membasahi pipi gembil itu. "Jangan menangis, Jongin! Janganlah kau menangis untuk diriku"

Hiks pelan terdengar. Jongin akhirnya menangis dan menunjukan kelemahannya dihadapan namja itu. Namja yang menjadi masa lalunya sekaligus namja yang pernah ia cintai itu.

"Jangin menangisi orang brengsek ini, Jongin. Kau pantas untuk bahagia"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Xun? Aku bukan nabi yang bisa sempurna. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku tidak sekuat dan setegar mereka"

Shixun terus mengusap lelehan air mata Jongin. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam dan sesekali mengusap tangan Jongin.

"Jika alasanmu menangis adalah aku. Maka jadikan pula alasanmu untuk bangkit dari masa lalu itu adalah aku"

Jongin tertawa pelan. Meski nyatanya ia menangis dan hatinya terluka saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa"

"Kau harus bisa!" Shixun berseru. "Kau adalah orang yang patut dicintai dan hidup bahagia. Kau harus percaya itu"

Jongin menggeleng. ia terus merapalkan kalimat tidak bisa.

"Kim Jongin, dengarkan aku!"

Shixun menyentuh kedua bahu Jongin.

"A..aku bukan orang yang bisa membenci dan melupakan sebesar aku mencintai"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tak harus membenci dan tak harus melupakan" Shixun berkata, sebijak mungkin.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak tahu, Xun..Aku tidak tahu" Jongin menggeleng. ia menangis dan terisak. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh beberapa pelayan caffe ke arah mereka.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah bangkit kembali dan membuka hatimu, my bear" Shixun tersenyum lembut. "Hanya cukup buka hatimu dan yakinkan dirimu. Kau adalah Kim Jongin, namja manis yang patut dicintai"

Shixun menarik tangan Jongin, seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Jongin pun ikut berdiri, meski masih menunduk dan terlalu takut untuk memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya itu.

Dengan lembut Shixun mengangkat dagu Jongin. "Kau harus yakin, Jongin"

Greb...

Ia peluk tubuh itu untuk pertama dari terakhir kalinya ia melakukan itu. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Pelukan yang akan menjadi kekuatan dirinya untuk kembali melangkah dan melanjutkan kembali kehidupannya. **Cita-citanya juga untuk memiliki keluarga bahagia di depan sana.**

Ini akan menjadi pelukan terakhir mereka. Dimana Shixun sadar jika setelah ini tidak akan ada yang namanya happy ever after diantara mereka.

Shixun akan menjadi suami Baekhyun. Begitu pun dengan Kim Jongin. kelak ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bisa mencintai dirinya dengan tulus dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang selalu ia harapkan sejak masih sekolah.

Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Meski nyatanya Shixun kembali merasakan getaran-getaran itu, ia harus memendamnya sendiri. Biarlah hanya dirinya dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Ia tak mau menjadi yang egois lagi. Tak mau pula membuat banyak hati terluka. Maka yang harus dikorbankan untuk saat ini adalah perasaannya sendiri.

Zitao benar, Karma has no deadline, has no menu, and has no option. Shixun hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat ini. Ia pernah merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh Kim Jongin. Ia pun juga pernah memiliki hati dan tubuh itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia melepaskan seorang Kim Jongin dengan segala His Stupidity Called the pride...

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

.

End For This Chapter..

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Thx udah meluangkan waktu utk membaca. Ff ketiga nanti spesial Sehun' side sekaligus ending. Ceritanya kurang sedih ya? Iya..soalnya aku kurang pinter bikin cerita sedih. Mungkin karna pembawaanku yg terlalu cuek dan sabodoamat*lol. Tp aku bukan introvert dan dingin lho. Aku paling benci dibilang begitu btw. I hope you enjoy it all. meskipun jelek ceritanya dan abal*huft. Untuk pertanyaan apa ini pairing Hunkai? Utk endingnya sendiri itu hmm..kejutan paling jleb ya. Atau mungkin pertanyaan. 'Knp yg jadi org ketiganya Baekie knp bkn luhan?' Lo semua mau gue bikinin hunhan? Bisa aja sih. Gue bikin nangis jangan ngomel ye*lol..Bercanda.. Yaa, itu pertanyaan jgn propaganda lah ya. Gue mah kan cinta damai orgnya. Gak demen ribut2. Jadi why Baekie? Why not Luhan? Ya karna selain menghindari protes dan bashing official couple(pastinya). Karena Joy sendiri juga pernah jadi HH shippers *lol.

*Kak Joy real name nya kak Joy siapa?* Yang tau bahasa koreanya satu pasti tahu nama aku huehehe (I'm the only daughter and the first too, *abaikan)

Lanjut? Review 20 aku lanjut yoo


End file.
